Doki Doki Alternate ending
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Hey guys! I like the game Doki Doki so I managed to create alternate endings where no one ends up dead. I also named the main character Akito, also I did not watch the true ending or play the true ending. So I don't know what happens in that and please don't yell at me that I took the endings. All other opinions are welcome you can even tell me which ending you liked best.Enjoy :)
1. Sayori

**Sayori**

Akito has just hugged Sayori, and when he admits his feelings for Sayori she is very happy but still feels it is a punishment. She gives him a sad smile and heads for her house.

"Sayori! Everything will be back to normal, I promise. Whoever SHE is, she isn't a good friend. If she is telling you to end it. Sayori...it's not a bad thing for people to care about you." says Akito

Sayori looks at Akito before giving a small smile.

"Thanks Akito." says Sayori

She leaves and goes off to her house. Akito goes to his house, and starts on dinner, instead of just making dinner for just him, he makes dinner for both him and Sayori. He texts her first to make sure that she will be home.

"Sayori? I know it isn't a good day for you to go out. But are you going out for dinner?" texts Akito

Sayori, hears the ping and stops what she is doing she blinks back the tears seeing Akito's message.

"No why?" texts Sayori

"Great! Hey can you stay home just for a little while longer? I want to do something very special for you." texts Akito

"For me? I told you I don't want anyone worrying about me." texts back Sayori

"It's nothing to cook for someone you love." texts Akito

"You're cooking dinner for me?" texts Sayori

"Yeah. Why not? We use to have meals with each other all the time." texts Akito

It takes a few minutes before she responds back.

"Akito...thank you." texts Sayori

Akito smiles at that and gets to work, he doesn't know how much to make for Sayori, doubting she is that hungry. Something simple and warm, maybe stay with her tonight. He knows his parents wouldn't mind as they are practically family anyways. Akito decides to make them both he makes miso soup, sushi platter and some rice. He then heads over and knocks on the door, Sayori opens the door and lets him inside they enjoy the dinner that Akito makes. Akito even helps with her poem and they end up falling asleep in the floor. Akito wakes her up gently.

"Sayori, come on it's time to get up for school." says Akito

"What time is it?" asks Sayori

Akito looks at the clock that says five am.

"Five. Hmm. How about you get dressed okay? I need to go home and get the stuff for the festival. I promised Natsuki. But I will be right back." says Akito

"Are you sure? That sounds like a lot." sasy Sayori

"Yes. I am sure. It's not a lot." says Akito

He kisses Sayori's cheek leaving her red faced for a while, he heads home and gets dressed for the day. He grabs the cupcakes and goes back to Sayori's house.

"Akito? Is that you?" calls Sayori

"Yeah! I'm downstairs." says Akito

"Make yourself at home!" says Sayori

"Don't I always?" asks Akito

She giggles, and looks at the noose she made, she takes a knife and cuts it a few times, there's no way to repair it.

"He came back. He checked on me. He really does love me." says Sayori

She smiles thinking that the universe is done punishing her. She finishes getting ready and has breakfast ready for them both. They then both go out to the festival to enjoy time together.


	2. Natsuki

**Natsuki**

Introduction: Hello! I just wanted to tell you that in this one, the difference from Sayori and Natsuki is this one starts with Akito telling Sayori that she will always be a dear friend, but instead of killing herself, she is saved and Akito makes sure she goes to school. There is a bake sale and Yuri is in charge of getting books with Sayori and picking out different teas and coffees to make, Monika is in charge of the posters, Akito is helping Natsuki with the muffins, brownies, cupcakes, and cookies. It is a bakesale after all.

Akito knows he is running late as he hurries home with some stuff for Natsuki. He goes in and sees that Natsuki has already got the muffins done.

"Natsuki?" says Akito stunned

"You're late! I hope you don't mind I got started without you." says Natsuki

"Uh..you just let yourself in." says Akito

"I-I know but..I'm sorry I left early and hurried out I hope you don't mind. I just didn't feel safe outside in the open.." says Natsuki

"What do you mean by that?" asks Akito

"Nevermind! Did you get what I asked for?" asks Natsuki

"Yeah I did, but wait. It is still pretty early-" says Akito

She ignores him and gets the stuff ready for the cookies and brownies. Akito starts and stops her from making decorating them as she about burned herself.

"You're distracted. Stop for a minute. You don't really need to decorate Chocolate chip cookies anyways. You about burned yourself. Natsuki, I'm your friend whatever is going on I can help you. It has to do with your dad right? I remember reading manga with you, you said 'My dad would beat the shit out of me if he saw this.' You're dad abuses you for loving something he doesn't approve of." says Akito

Natsuki doesn't say anything, she nods the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm scared! I'm so scared! He's why I didn't want you to come to my house because I didn't know what he would do! The reason I'm losing energy is because I don't get enough food at home either! I don't want my dad to hit me anymore! Please Akito! I'm so scared!" says Natsuki

She hugs him crying, Akito hugs her close letting her cry all her sorrows away.

"It's okay. You can stay with me okay? You don't have to go back, Natsuki. There is a spare room so that can be yours. Okay?" says Akito

"Are you sure that is okay? You can't tell anyone! I don't anyone else hurt because of me. I have my uniform and manga with me." says Natsuki

"You need more than that. What about the rest of your stuff?" asks Akito

"No! I can't go back to that house. Please don't make me go back!" says Natsuki

"Natsuki, calm down. I can get the stuff for you. Just tell me what you need and I can get it." says Akito

"That's too much to ask!" says Natsuki, getting scared.

"Natsuki, you can't have the same clothes and you can't fit in my mom's clothes. Please just wait here. Bake okay?" says Akito

"A-alright. Thank you Akito." says Natsuki

She makes a list of where her clothes are at and what times would be the best time to get them because her father wouldn't be home. Akito nods and takes the house key she gives him. He makes it just as his father is leaving, Akito is glad he told her to lock the door and call the police if he shows up to her house. That was hard to do but he does convince her to do so. He goes in the house and finds her stuff even grabbing her some blankets and any medication. He even leaves the house key on the way out of the door, he locks the door to make it look like Natsuki let herself in and is never coming back. That is dangerous but he knows that Natsuki is safer with him then at home. He gets home and helps Natsuki with the bake goods, and making sure she feels welcome. The next day they go off to the bakesale and help the other three get ready for the event.


	3. Yuri

**Yuri**

Introduction: Hello! I just wanted to tell you that in this one, the difference from Sayori and Natsuki is this one starts with Akito telling Sayori that she will always be a dear friend, but instead of killing herself, she is saved and Akito makes sure she goes to school. There is a bake sale and Natsuki with the muffins, brownies, cupcakes, and cookies. It is a bakesale after all. Sayori helps Natsuki with the baked goods at Sayori's house. Monika is in charge of the posters, Yuri is in charge of picking out books at the clubs and picking out tea and coffee, which Akito is helping with that. Yuri agrees to go to Akito's house with some of the books that she has and some tea and coffee options. Natsuki and Sayori, let Akito know that they are concerned with her and hopes that he can figure out what is going on and help her. Akito makes no promises but does agree to try.

Akito and Yuri is in Akito's room, when Yuri takes out her knife to open up some of wrappers on the fresh tea.

"Can you go down and get some boiling water for the tea and coffee, come get me when the water is ready." says Yuri

"Alright" says Akito

He heads down and goes to boil two pots of water, one just for tea and one just for coffee. Apparently this isn't normal coffee grounds not to make it with a coffee pot. He goes up knowing that sudden noises can startle Yuri, he sees her taking the knife to her skin and he grabs her wrist forcing the knife from her hand.

"Kyaaa!" says Yuri

"Yuri?! What are you doing?!" asks Akito, not out of anger but out of concern

He flips over her arm and sees there is several marks, Yuri looks away ashamed and goes to leave.

"I'm so embarrassed! I'm so sorry you have to see me like this. I think you can finish on your own. You shouldn't have to be near me like this." says Yuri

Akito gently pulls her into him and hugs her closely.

"No, I shouldn't leave you alone. You know I'm not the only one worried about you." says Akito

Her eyes go wide and she looks away in nonbelief.

"That can't be true. You are pulling my leg. Why would anyone be worried about me? A weirdo who reads dark stuff and enjoys cutting herself." says Yuri

"You're friends, all of them." says Akito

"W-what?" says Yuri, in shock

"We all care about you, Yuri. You are our friend. You mean a lot to all of us." says Akito

"A-akito.." says Yuri

"Yuri, this can't continue. You need to get help." says Akito

"I-I'm too scared for that Akito!" says Yuri

"What if..What if I went with you?" asks Akito

"That's too much to ask, Akito. Especially for someone you have only known a week." says Yuri

"I would do anything for my friends. Please. You don't have to do this alone." says Akito

Yuri was silent for a few minutes and thought about any excuse.

"The bakesale." says Yuri

"We can finish up and we can drop the stuff off at Sayori's. You can stay the night so you can be away from any knives. I can take you tomorrow morning. Alright?" asks Akito

Yuri froze and thought for a few minutes and agrees to get the help she needs. Akito and Yuri finish making the tea and coffee for the bake sale, dropping the approved tea and coffee with Sayori and Natsuki.

"Thanks for this." says Akito

"If it will help Yuri. We will do it, right Natsuki?" asks Sayori

"Yeah." says Natsuki

"Great." says Akito

Akito goes with Yuri to her appointment, not just one therapist appointment but a few of them just until Yuri feels comfortable to go by herself. It takes a few months but Yuri's urges slow down drastically but when it is time to be on her own with it, she asks Akito to keep her knives with him, which he agrees to it. A year passes before Yuri is better and has zero urges to cut.


	4. Monika

**Monika**

Introduction: This one is going to be different from the other girls this one Sayori just said that "she is right", it doesn't take long for Akito too find out who the she is in the conversation and he isn't too happy with her at all, not Sayori but Monika. Who else has talked to Sayori in the past couple hours? Monika.

Akito has Sayori tell Akito where Monika lives, he pounds on Monika's door. Monika answers the door happily until she sees Akito's angry face.

"Akito? What's wrong?" asks Monika

"What did you tell Sayori?" asks Akito

"Huh?" asks Monika

"Don't pull that bullshit! What did you tell Akito?! She told me so you might as well tell me yourself!" says Akito

Monika's whole dominar changes from happy to sad.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me." says Monika

"I already hate you. So might as well say it." says Akito

That makes Monika jump back, taken aback by that.

"You hate me? *tears form in her eyes* I told her it would be better if she would kill herself! She's already miserable so why not?! It would help her so might as well take the misery away! She was already hogging you for herself! This is just a game! But you already know that right?! This isn't real! I told you that from a beginning! This isn't a real thing. You should have just chosen me from the beginning! The other's what if I delete them! Then no one can hog you! I want to be your friend too. I love you!" says Monika

"Delete me."

"Delete others"

Those are the options that Monika, doesn't know what options are there, that has been kept from her code.

"Delete me then." says Akito

"H-huh?" asks Monika "I can't do that. I love you!"

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't be telling my best friend to kill herself. If you loved me you wouldn't take our friends from us! You deleting the others won't make me love you. It would make me think of a psychopath! You need help Monika! Fix them now or delete me." says Akito

"I-that wouldn't fix anything!" says Monika

"I could make the decision and I might fall for you later. I don't know really. But this isn't love! You don't understand love!" says Akito

It was a brave thing for Akito to say but it stops her in her tracks. She thinks about it for a minute.

"Okay...I will fix everything. I will even delete that I ever did this. Just...don't hate me!" says Monika

The tears fall as she resets the game and fixes it to the way it was. The memories are gone, but Doki Doki is turned into a normal narrative where everyone ends up happy, even Monika. Natsuki ends up moving in with Monika, who no longer feels for Natsuki's father he ended up behind bars. Yuri gets the help she needs and ends up finding a guy that loves literature as much as she does. As for Sayori and Akito they end up as a couple themselves.

The End

A/N: Okay I have had a few complaints of how short it is. Here's the thing. I don't know why people think it is so short, but also I must add THEY ARE ENDINGS. They aren't meant to be that long. I also avoid spoilers (as much as possible) so the whole story at least in my versions will not have the story in it. I'm sorry if that upsets you but honestly I truly believe that things like Doki Doki should be experienced for yourself. Even if you watch someone else play it, the whole thing is an experience that should enjoyed by yourself or with friends.


End file.
